Nerissa "Siren" Wanwisa
|-|Base= |-|Post-Memoria/Arc 2= Summary A character made by FateAlbane, part of the narrative in the Castle Chaos RP. Nerissa Wanwisa (more recognized by her codename Siren when at work) is a bounty hunter currently at the service of Diva and the Black Market - the "dark side" otherwise known as the "Underworld" of society. Therefore, her current contract and allegiance is with the Ur-Shanabi organization and that's the entire story of her plans. Or at least, that's what her first appearances would mislead one into believing... As of the first Arc's epilogue, she is the Main Antagonist of the story. |-|Introduction= Siren is first seen alongside "criminal underworld queen" Diva. In this brief appearance, Siren and Diva watch the main character's efforts against the Corrupted Chimera from a distance. That said, her sole mission and interest at the time was to deal with Aucta.The narrative mentions how she is a renowned bounty hunter. In spite of her age, Siren is also powerful (or perhaps terrifying) to the point where many of her targets would end their own lives before she actually reached them - if they so much as caught news that she was coming.She seems to know more about Aucta than she lets on. Originally taking this mission to go after them and not much else, she muses about it once Diva leaves: Despite how much she likes the money, she doesn't think anything of the powerful underworld figure offering her riches, artifacts or even people as rewards for a job well done. ...The only thing she seemed to seek was to tear apart the mistery she considered her "prey". |-|Role in Session 1= Siren's role in this session isn't long either, but still not negligible - intercepting Aucta before they could join forces with the party or take part in the battle properly, the bounty hunter uses her Lightning Aurament in battle and seems to have the spy at her mercy. However, before she can say much about her motivations, why she was there or even carry her mission, her plans fall short of their goal: The AOE of the Chimera's Terra Torment hits her by chance and she ends up needing to focus on defense not to fall to its power. Ironically, Siren ends up giving a small contribution to the heroes at the end of the battle by joining them all into blasting the Chimera away. She disappears shortly afterwards while the attentions aren't focused on her. |-|Siren Side (1)= Nerissa's next appearance reveals that she also decided to spend the night in Lemniscrest instead of leaving - she speaks a bit about having awful luck after failing to stop Aucta before they could join forces with the party. After easily dispatching some thugs with her powers, she ponders about what her next step should be, given that the party is also staying in the city instead of leaving. The idea of joining Chaos occurs to the bounty hunter, but she dismisses it almost as fast as it happens, knowing full well that if she did that it would be a path of no return and something she would be forever associated with even if she wanted to leave once this mission was over. After that, she considers leaving both sides to destroy each other and strike down the one who happened to be the winner - or to be more exact, her prey. She immediately dismisses this idea as well because there was no fun for her in it at all, despite how practical it sounded. And this mission was a moment she was really looking forward to savor for quite a long time. While she initially thinks her hands are tied for the rest of the night what with the party being together and not leaving the mansion, Aucta draws her attention by distancing themselves from the team and she sets out... Apparently readying herself for another attempt at their life. |-|Interlude 4.2= Before her original intent can be carried, Lazarus happens to arrive at the city and stumble upon her, calling her attention. At first she tries to dismiss him on short notice, assuming him to be an admirer wanting an autograph or something of the like. At second glance she notices the sword he carries and, immediately recognizing it as the Chain Memoria, mistakes the knight for the Warrior of Ash - the man who gave it to him and who also happened to be the hero Lazarus himself admired and had heard many stories about. During this conversation, Siren is the one to show that she also has some good deal of admiration towards legendary figures of the past, their deeds, will and power... Especially given how much *she* starts acting like she met a celebrity. ...However, what starts as a rather funny kind of conversation while Lazarus keeps up the ruse for a while in trying to get more good info about what happened during the Chimera situation soon takes a turn for the worse when the girl mentions the "Warrior of Ash", whom she had believed Lazarus to be until then. The knight's notorious change in his already strange way of acting - which Siren wasn't sure if it was a test or something of the like - eventually gets the bounty hunter suspicious enough of his identity to question him about "what he was carrying". A seemingly innocent question, but because of his low-affinity with Energeia, Lazarus mistakenly took a parasitic monster for a jewel and carried it to the city with him. Now fully aware that he was an imposter, Siren immediately blasts him with a lightning bolt and many more in sequence, mocking his lack of capacity with Energeia as the reason for his downfall in the meantime. Then, she reveals her intent of taking the Legendary sword for her own personal use in no uncertain terms. Even as the situation becomes more alarming, Rickert gets his attention drawn to the scene - because of the disturbances in the weather she had been causing - and arrives on the scene just in time to join the fray. Kicking Lazarus out of the battle and sending him blasting through several buildings, Siren is about ready to claim the sword when Rickert's vines interfere. The two go through a brief struggle, but Siren's strategy ultimately delays and badly damages Rickert: While he is busy preserving himself from her attack (a multi-layered technique that interfered with the very currents of his Energeia as well as his body), she takes the opportunity to obtain the sword, leaving the travellers to deal with their wounds and Svectral without further interruptions. |-|Siren Side (2)= Siren is next seen not long after the battle against Svectral reaches its conclusion, resting for the night in one of the most luxurious suites that money could aford in the city. There, the bounty hunter contemplated about the day she had just gone through, as she looked at the walls adorned with rich paintings. All her vanity aside, what had her eyes in this moment was the sword she had acquired from Lazarus. Filled with marvel at having such an artifact in her hands, she spoke of it with unadultered satisfaction: The weapon resonated with her and almost as if it had a will of its own, it started to waver. Waver at the gaze of the one whose hands would now wield it. A reaction that had not be seen while in Lazarus' hands before. Siren soon remembered how the knight said such a sword was something beyond her reach, but scoffed at the notion when the weapon itself was begging to differ: It attempted to resist or subjugate her will at first, but the contrary happened. The Chains surrounding it and maintaining the seal on its powers started to break, disappearing on their own as soon as they came into contact with Siren's own power. This phenomenon was compared to that of a guardian beast who would yield its power to a master they recognized as worthy. '“Amor et melle et felle est fecundissimus.”:,While stating her philosophy of life one more time, she walked up to the glowing, floating weapon, claiming the power that was now hers for the taking. With 5 new Auraments in addition to her own innate, Siren's power exponentially grew. Such a thing also meant her willpower could now harness and gather force from these 5 Auraments. The bounty hunter found it... Fascinating. Yet she knew better than anyone: This was the sword's most basic application. Now with this new power in hand, she considered her time to rise in the dark side of the world had finally come, perhaps sooner than even she expected. Ultimately, she states that someone of her caliber should not remain as a mere bounty hunter for all of her life. And also speaks clearly of her purposes, voicing her own personal ambitions for the first time: She mentions that she and such a weapon of legend would write a new history together. It would not be one to stay in memories... But one to transform the present, and shape the future in the way she believe it should truly be made. Her and ultimately... '''Their own. For as she let her grip on the weapon go, fully certain that it would not abandon her, the call of her unwavering - if ambitious - will was heard. Her wishes were more than accepted as command: Soon enough, the Chain Memoria disappeared into light, merging with the back of her hand as a tatoo in patterns reminiscent of a blue arabesque. ...This was proof that her synchrony with it was high enough for the weapon to merge with and become an extension of herself. Soon enough, she left her thoughts for the same future she spoke of... And proceeded to walk away for her well awaited bath of rose petals. |-|Siren Side (3)= On the following day, Siren is seen going to the city pub ("The High-Spirits"). Given the commemorations from the night before, it wasn't *quite* as high-spirited by the time the sun was rising and she arrived. Still, a good number of adventurers and citizens were still using the stories from the day before - or their own - as an excuse for drinking and whatnot. Her arrival ended up being "kind of a really awkward moment", mainly because bounty hunters entering these places is the kind of thing that, as the narrative put it best: Being more aware of this than anyone staring at her with that fear taking the reins of their minds, Siren decided it would be best to just walk up to the barman instead of saying anything. Yet, any fears about her presence proved to be unfounded when she merely asked for a cocktail to drink and - being "in a wonderful mood", decided to pay the bills for everyone through the rest of the day. She even included the "free for all" from the day before. "A toast... In celebration of the new me.", she spoke to the barman with a voice truly akin to the creatures of myth she was named after - alluring and seductive in the now... But filled with dark intentions for the future. |-|Interlude 5= Siren doesn't make an appearance in person, but she is still heavily mentioned by Lazarus and Saya when the former senses her presence in "The High Spirits". While the two have a brief discussion in regards to what should be done about her and whether or not that took precedence over the team's present situation and Castle Chaos, Saya eventually notes that she knows who Siren is. Being also from the same line of work, the maid provides more information on her fellow bounty hunter: While Lazarus seemed ready to gather the group to try and face her, both Gal and Saya advised otherwise - mainly because Castle Chaos was a far more immediate threat, and if left unprovoked the odds of Siren doing anything else now were rather small. Not to mention, Siren now was something far beyond what she used to be. Even before the Chain Memoria, Saya notes that her willpower has realized a feat that borders on being beyond description: |-|Siren Side (4)= Siren's next appearance happens near the climax of the story: Alongside Saya and under the influence of the Aetherys, she prevents the city of Lemniscrest from collapsing under the influence of Dragnar's unleashed power. While the Youkai called Kuzunoha was attacking, she couldn't help but notice that something was remarkable about Siren's presence: While Kuzunoha found ways to circumvent the city's natural barriers with her necromancy, Siren and Saya both noted the irony of the situation: To think they were brought to work together after all, and on the last day of Saya's services for the city was quite the surreal scenario. With her next remark, Siren explains that unlike other monsters, youkais are rare finds in the continent of Daldarei or the Kingdom of Lucasta. She also didn't hide that she wasn't helping out of charity: Rather, she fully expected to be paid for her services after the whole situation was over with. Her reasons aside, the main reason a good number of the citizens weren't dead by then with the Miasma of the Depths - which would by its very nature erode at one's body, mind and soul - was "because Siren had expanded the powers of her Auraments to repel such a thing". It was at this point that Saya started to realize how much she had changed since they last met. The problem was that she couldn't quite question or confront Siren about her newfound powers with the whole Kingdom at stake in that moment. Feeling Kuzunoha's great power, Siren realized by her presence that she was a Kasha and this made even her stop for a moment to reconsider her course of action towards this being: A Kasha wasn't so much any monster - they were employed as messengers and servants of powerful lords of hell, only appearing to collect corpses or spirit away the most wicked mortals to face their judgement. Siren soon took into account that as good as her fellow bounty hunter was, she could not handle the monsters and all this alone. She also quickly understood simply by the changes in the sky that Kuzunoha was truly acting: Even if she couldn't get past the barrier, her powers had harnessed a phenomenon of both the physical and immaterial world to change the landscape into a mix of both. Well aware that this was no amateur level of sorcery, Siren gazed upon the city as its landscape started to slowly, but surely be changed into a mix of the Lemniscrest as constructed by mortals - and a land fit for the endless manifestation of apparitions. However, none of them bothered her heart. Even as the atmosphere was flooded with Miasma and the grounds themselves were erupting as though hell was taking over... Her state of mind remained utterly unnafected. Despite the fact that human emotions as a whole would be broken by it - something that would make even seasoned adventurers lose heart and wail... Even as she was surrounded by greater demons and the elements of the human kingdom were giving way to the pathways of the damned. Siren then, merely observed. All across the many roads and places of Lemniscrest, others were gathering to fight back against the invaders. The bounty hunter smiled, enjoying such a sight as her eyes narrowed. For this was something, a sight she truly appreciated: One that reminded her how when pushed to their absolute limits, even the people with the least will in the world would still try to fight with everything they had. That is, a battle for survival was one many - if not any - lives were willing to fight. As she spoke these words, Saya was attacked by Kuzunoha. As it turned out, the youkai had found a way to "trick the world" and its barriers by making Lemniscrest "be yet not be" the city, on a fundamental level. This proved her prowess in both intelligence and sorcery, making Siren look at her with a newfound interest. While Saya felt they needed to defeat the Kasha as soon as possible, Siren merely decide to step out of battle and observe. Her excuse was "being careful", and although Saya did not believe her words and actions alike were without ulterior motives, she was left with little choice under the pressure of the situation... But to fight. And so, as both Siren and Kuzunoha found each other interesting in their own ways, Saya was left to fight... In a situation literally akin to the saying which goes "Between the devil and the deep blue sea." In which case the devil was a demonic youkai... And the deep blue sea, one with a treacherous Siren lying in wait. |-|Siren Side (Final)= Taking advantage of the moment when Saya's battle against Kuzunoha ends (and her fellow bounty hunter emerges victorious), Siren decides it was finally the right time to make her true colors known. Both the youkai and the maid were equally confused when Siren blasted the latter with lightning and took a few steps forward, explaining herself as she did: Around this point, Kuzunoha's regeneration had caught up enough with the damage she had taken for the youkai to stand up, even in such a situation. She was soon asked by Siren if she would "care to serve the soon to be new Empress of Legends", instead of "dying there as a mere bit player in the stages of time". Kuzunoha had seen Greed and Ambition that would make demons shy away in Siren's heart before the battle even started. Her interest was sparked all the same. The youkai joined forces with Siren, ready to leave with their remaining forces to better serve her new master's purposes. Siren's order was like the rumbling of thunder. It echoed to be heard across the entire city with the monsters, apparitions and all that came with them as her targets. Like mere insects swarming and hearing the command of a Queen that could not be resisted, their willpower was made null. Voided. Almost like a primal instinct at their very essence was forced to awaken... No, imposed by her presence, they all lowered their heads to her order. As she is about to leave, Siren goes on to tell Saya that, assuming her and the adventurers wouldn't perish along with the Kingdom at the hands of Chaos on this day, perhaps their paths would cross again in the future. When Saya questions her about what she is possibly up to with her manner of talking about herself as Empress, Legends and her plans for the Chain Memoria... The bounty hunter's answer is to simply dismiss her as not worth her time until she proved otherwise: Saya attempts one last attack against her --- only to see Siren answer in kind with the exact same Curse Kuzunoha had used before, causing Saya's own attack to wound her instead. Immediately after, her own chains are used against her by Siren who learned a way to use the exact same kind of power in a better way by seeing them in action. As Siren and Kuzunoha leave the city and the defeated Saya behind, her capabilities are something that the youkai soon notes as being rather odd, if not outright an impossibility: Still surprised, Kuzunoha remarks that wanting something is very different from being able to, questioning Siren if she "ever heard of trial and error", to which the bounty hunter answers naturally in tone... And the most unnatural wording. After this, she merely instructs Kuzunoha to fly the carriage towards the Diamond Ruins of Ao's Luster. After which, they would be headed towards Siren's homeland: The reason being that Siren was sure Diva (Ur-Shanabi's leader) would be more than interested in hearing from her about this, even if the original mission of ending Aucta was aborted. And though Kuzunoha and the remaining apparitions leave the city alongside Siren, what they leave behind is a promise. That the day where their path ought to cross with the Adventurers of this story once more... Would surely come. |-|At the doors to Genesis' End= During the first Arc, Siren is last seen in the Diamond Ruins of Ao's Luster. "Descend" - she commands, and no more words were needed for the infernal carriage that brought her and Kuzunoha to halt its course on its own. Even above the sea of clouds in the sky and distant from the kingdom, they could still feel Alhazred's sorcery. Kuzunoha eventually questions her master if they should be worried about it, to which Siren answers that "not for now." Soon enough, she explains what the phenomenon was: The Chaotic Aurora dawning upon the Kingdom. In face of this retort, Kuzunoha wonders if she should be asking "whether said coffin would be closed and buried before it could be stopped", instead. Siren disregards the question, more concerned with what this situation meant for the both of them. Neither disregarded the power behind that ritual, but indeed it was - thankfully - not something that fell upon their hands to stop. And with Siren speaking these words, Kuzunoha recalled: Wide-spread Chaos in contrast to the current state of Creation... Both were present at the same time for the duration of this ritual. An opportunity that Siren had every intention to seize. With these considerations about Alhazred herself, Kuzunoha teases Siren with a mischievous smile about the possibility of her being afraid of the powerful Unit Leader of the Isfetiamat. ...Siren's answer is to throw a lightning bolt at her servant (which she dodges, as it was an "equally playful" attack). Siren mentions then that Alhazred being powerful or not has nothing to do with her thoughts. Or at the very least, not anymore. And indeed, she would come to see the end of this battle and story... As the true beginning of her own. |-|What lies beyond the battle= One week had passed since the destruction of Castle Chaos... And Siren, who was once recognized as the world's most renowned Bounty Hunter, had all but disappeared. Though Saya's report and eye witnesses originally pointed to her having associated with the apparitions of Hell who attacked Lemniscrest for some dreadful purpose... Those with greater influence, name, riches and titles pulled more than enough strings together to erase any incrimination of her name and keep mouths shut --- through bribery or force, as needed. Soon enough... As right as the rumors started, they stopped. Speaking of her name in association with said events was seen as no different from tempting Fate to bring death. Meanwhile, as the Unit Leaders of Chaos were discussing the matters regarding the loss of Alhazred, Sephiria herself seemed more than willing to see how far Siren would still go for her purposes - therefore she ordered the Isfetiamat to not interfere any further. |-|Dawn of the 13th day= And indeed, 13 days after the incident with Castle Chaos was over... Out in the streets of Lemniscrest, the one to first ally to meet Siren once more was none other than Saya. The sun had not risen for more than an hour --- yet the maid of snow white hair had left the mansion, sensing something in the city's atmosphere was off. The city was a bit divided on what to make of her presence. In one hand, all of them owed the Bounty Hunter their lives for protecting them from the apparitions and the miasma of the depths. On the other hand... They did hear from Saya, who was also defending them, that this woman had later allied herself with the very same monsters attacking. Yet, the golden rule of investigation in the underworld applied: They could not prove it and those who tried knew they would likely be silenced regardless. The second thing Siren tells Saya is how Aucta leaving without the two of them getting to settle matters doesn't quite please her... While remarking that maybe that means she was getting enthusiastic over nothing. It soon becomes self-evident that she doesn't care anymore. As Saya comes to this realization, she remembers that Siren's presence before felt "as though a crushing storm that would sink the lands was about to fall". Now, it was no different than the eye of that very same storm... Nothing. Nothing at all. ...Which made her all the more disturbing, in a sense. Siren goes on to playfully ask how the other adventurers involved in the Castle Chaos incident where doing, to which Saya " counter-taunts" by asking her how her pet-youkais are in turn. Merely ignoring such an answer, Siren kept speaking as though her words were a well-rehearsed spiel: Saya took a deep breath. She knew there was absolutely nothing to be gained by fighting Siren then... And decided to just return and remain on her guard. The two bounty hunters did not part ways without another word and sneer from Siren, however: In the horizon some clouds indeed seemed to gather. Siren disappeared amidst the crowd... But not for long. |-|Morning of the 13th Day - Part 1= Not long after and by the 7th hour (the "time of Eirene"), Siren was found in Gal's bedroom, sitting and waiting as he started recovering faster: At first, the man's senses can barely recognize her as "something of a silhouette amidst the blurry visage that was the room". It is noted that his recovery was far from complete, yet his being felt it bringing him back to consciousness was a matter that took priority even over recovering because of her presence. As Gal noted that she wasn't quite the person he expected (or wanted) to be there when he woke up, he does not recognize her. With Siren herself playing along with his words, she teases before moving the conversation along as she passes for just another maid: ...With these words, she goes on to tell Gal in no uncertain terms that thirteen days have passed since they were victorious against Alhazred's Unit and the woman herself. As Gal makes a brief joke about it, she laughs before answering "it's a good thing he kept his sense of humor", as it would "be important for what comes next". As she did, it was noted that the longer she was in the room, the less Gal's senses felt any kind of disorder. She also stared intently at the man, seemingly interested about him --- or something he had. Around this time, Siren doesn't miss a chance to speak to him about Helen, either (as though she didn't know - or was responsible for - her current state): As Gal felt sadness at receiving these unfortunate news, Siren advised him to stay in the bed, as the city in that day was quite restless. Still under the improvised guise of a maid, the bounty hunter also declares that Gwendolyn would have more news on the matter while she had her own business to attend to. In a secretly cynical way, she goes on to add more about what was to come by her own hands, enjoying playing the naive role of a servant as though she had nothing to do with the matters at hand: As Gal answers that naturally he wouldn't know as he had just opened his eyes and she was the first to meet him, he adds that at this point (and if they were alive), the most likely scenario was that Serpens had taken both herself and her own mother somewhere safe already. Unbeknownst to him, Serpens herself had barely woken up the night before and was yet to speak again to anyone --- thus the half-fairy was just as in the dark about recent events as himself, and unable to leave on her own in light of her connection to Miko at the time. When Gal insists on trying to find Helen even at his present state, Siren notes that he "sounds quite faithful for an adventurer". With an almost playful smile, she helps him in getting back to the comfort of the blankets. Then, the woman remarks how on the wake of commemorations, few were those who thought back to the name of a beloved -- even fewer were the ones who did it "without the temptation of their newly earned admirers speaking too loud for them to hear that sweet voice of memory". She recommends around this point that he should avoid being too eager to rush out of bed: Out of his every companion Gal was, without a doubt, the one most wounded. Not a single one of them returned without a toll on their body, but his was caused by an overload of Chaos. Even now, the remnants of it were eating away at his being. As an answer to her points, Gal says that "blind admirers never really caught his eye". The young man elaborates that such people "just pander to you because you're above them" and that when all was said and done, there was nothing really important in those masses, just "an innate desire" that felt by all means reprehensible. Siren listens on as he also explains the motives for the feelings he was harboring towards Helen, as she "made him feel something": That she knew him for what he truly was and they still shared a moment of actual emotion. When he finishes, Siren says that he "had her at 'those masses'". When taking into account her own views towards the world, it is easy to understand why: With Siren having views that much aligned with systems of meritocracy, it should go without saying that she had less than a commendable impression of the more ignorant sides of Greifor's masses, adventuring or not. Around this point of their conversation, she finally attains a good enough grasp on exactly what had caught so much of her attention in Gal, through her observation and analysis: Telling him he wouldn't need to stay or rest anymore, she stood up from the bed and Gal could feel that not only his senses: His legs and body weren't anywhere near as unusable as before. Though pain and weakness remained, at least now he could walk or make some sense of the world around. Siren says that it was a token of her appreciation. And added (seemingly) from the heart how she hoped that, against all odds, Gal would find his beloved. The young man questions if her healing methods were another of her secrets... Siren's reply is once more playful, albeit also enigmatic: That the moon would "sooner turn square in the sky before a woman tells a man all of her mysteries". |-|Morning of the 13th Day - Part 2= After Gal realizes the presence and activity of many knights around (and overhears of their intent to capture Alhazred and Serpens), he finds out that Siren had locked the door with sorcery and 5 Auramental locks, no less. Siren's plan with this was originally to have Gal try and leave through the window instead, only for him to be captured by the guards. Instead, what happens is that he corrupts the 5 locks she made without much of a care: While he was getting out of the room, Siren had dealth with every single maid that came across her: Some were hurt or just fainted, but none had a lethal wound -- solely because Siren needed to keep appearances in check while working with the Knights. All across the mansion, there was not a single soul awakened. Now a single sound was being made either: She was employing some kind of sorcery to isolate sounds and sight alike. Making his way to the entrance of the room, Gal meets Lieselotte --- by her presence alone it can be inferred that not just aristocrats but great rich families wth connections to Siren's own were the hands behind the present happenings. As the engineer apologizes "for the way this operation is being conducted", and in the heroes' time of recovery no less, she requests that Gal and the other heroes would stay in the mansion until Siren thoroughly conducted her search for Serpens and Alhazred. Before their conversation can go much further, Siren reappears while throwing a defeated Serpens through the window for the knights to imprison without much care. Liese doesn't entirely approve, considering that Siren went further than was necessary but ultimately remembers this should be a part of her job. Despite his state, Gal takes a stand against both Siren and the Imperial Forces. The bounty hunter scoffs at the notion of Serpens being just a little girl, arguing that "being a half-fairy" they could never know for sure. ...She also speaks of Serpens with absolute disregard, referring to her as more of an object than she would an actual person. In face of this and with Gal not wanting to allow a repeat of his past to happen, he confronts both Siren and Lieselotte... With Miko soon joining the battle. Though more than in anyone else, the knowledge that the odds they faced were far less than favorable was fresh in their minds. |-|Morning of the 13th Day - Part 3= As Miko bursts through one of the mansion's doors and asks where Serpens is, Siren callously points with all the care of the door the shrine maiden had just broke... To the half-fairy who was badly wounded and covered in burn marks. As the knights were making preparations to restrain and properly imprison her, Miko tries to rush to her rescue, ignoring everything else in the scene. ...Just as Miko glares at Siren and asks her what did she do (but before she can reach for Serpens), the bounty hunter solemnly stands in her way. "We didn't come here to fight you anyways.", are the following words from Siren. Though Miko survived the attack, the bounty hunter loses no time in walking further inside the mansion so she could get Alhazred captured as well. ...She does tell Liese and the knights to "try not to mess everything up as soon as she turns her back". With that said, the girl didn't seem to be in much of a hurry, allowing for a battle to take place in the meanwhile between the heroes and the knights associated with her mission. Ultimately, with Lieselotte and Gabriel's coordinated effort succeeding, Miko and Gal are left defeated as Serpens is taken away... And just as the battle ends, Siren indeed returns with the still unconscious Alhazred being carried over her shoulder. Nothing that the two seemed "even more defeated than when she left", she adds that it was a good thing that Alhazred had yet to wake up after the conclusion of the Castle Chaos incident, otherwise even she wouldn't find as much amusement as she was having there. What follows is a brief view of the narrative about the atmosphere to her, as a person: Siren mentions that she would be taking Alhazred with her as she had promised. She also declares that the heroes' interference with the law on something of this scale could be seen as high treason --- and thus executing Miko and Gal on the spot just might not have been out of question. Gal reiterates to her that obstructing the law was "nothing when you put it against standing by while Justice is obstructed" instead. Siren's answer ends up being another display of sarcasm as her lack of concern about such notions surface in her words: Indeed, as Siren seemed ready to end both Gal and Miko's lives, Lieselotte remarks that the Imperial Forces and by extension Siren herself already got what they came for. In light of the adventurer's accomplishments in ending Castle Chaos, she was willing to overlook the transgressions. As the engineer told her to leave them be, Siren inhales for a short while before ultimately agreeing with a simple "Have it your way". Around this time, Gal attempts to walk towards her once more... But. At this point, Miko glared with pure unadulterated hate and fury at Siren. ...But just like words had not reached her heart, such a look did not either, with the bounty hunter dismissing her expression as though she saw it as a joke: "And what are you going to eat with that face? ...Your own regrets?", was her answer therefore. Though she didn't do so loudly, the shrine maiden could see quite well that the bounty hunter was holding down her own laughter while looking down at her. Siren goes as far as claiming that spies like Aucta whom they had worked with would be the ones getting information about the Isfetiamat out of her friend, implying she would suffer before bidding them farewell. ...And with this, the long morning of this day was finally over. Personality Can be inferred from the various sections of her summary/role in the story as described above. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A | High 6-C | 6-B Name: Nerissa Wanwisa, Siren Origin: EVOLVERSE - Castle Chaos Age: In her early twenties. Gender: Female Classification: Human, Bounty Hunter Powers and Abilities: |-|General E. Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Use of Energeia grants her Energy Manipulation, Aether Manipulation (Energeia was stated to be an ethereal substance - and also what powers mortals, nature and every aspect of the world), Extrasensory Perception (for Enhanced Sight, Life Detection and Power Reading), Reactive Evolution (Those who possess Energeia can grow acclimated to and develop resistance to adverse effects on their being), as the defensive capacity of Energeia is directly proportional to its offensive means, Siren is resistant to powers she has displayed | Willpower Manipulation (As Svectral explained, Willpower is another Facet of what Energeia can manifest itself as. The sword can act as an amplifier, conduit or even insulator of that.) |-|Sorcery & Auraments= Magic (weaponized Magic is one of her applications of Energeia. Since Energeia is what makes Reality into Possibility, Magic is a form of shaping reality according to the user's will and whim - within the limits of their power and spells), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic/Sorcery can affect or damage otherwise intangible beings and substances), Electricity, Weather Manipulation and Body Puppetry (with the Lightning Aurament), Paralysis Inducement, Stealth Mastery, Flight (by Shapeshifting into a lightning form). Her power damaged Rickert down to the Energetic Level, which means her actions can also affect/damage in Mind and Soul. | In addition to what she had before, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Water, Wind, Earth (includes the Creation and Manipulation of Crystals with special properties), Light and Flora variations), Petrification (with the Earth Aurament), Statistics Amplification (with the Wind Aurament). Self-Sustenance (Type 3 during the day with the Flora Aurament. Ultimately irrelevant - as long as she wields the sword, she can harness Energeia from the land at will.), Light Absorption, Blessed (Given the 7 Auraments she now wields, the blessings from their corresponding Regent Spirits resonate with each other, further increasing the purity/refinement of her Energeia and overall effectiveness of her powers), Regeneration (Mid-High - a weakened Warrior of Ash could regenerate from his ashes while he fought Lazarus. With a willpower compared to the Divine, Siren should without a doubt be capable of the same.), Aura (protected the population of Lemniscrest from the miasma of the depths with the power of her Auraments). Likely Teleportation (Learned by seeing Saya use it), Necromancy and Telekinesis (Learned by seeing Kuzunoha use it), Summoning (can now summon Kuzunoha and a small army of various kinds of youkai. Can also summon Living Sorcery.), Spy Petrif-Eyes have Danmaku, Invisibility and grant her even further Enhanced Senses, Realm Creation Sorcery (has created a Multi-Layered Realm of her own, with the surface level alone having the extent of an Archipelago made entirely of Crystals reinforced by Energeia, where a sky/atmosphere and many clouds can be seen. Can control and shape all of it at will). |-|Misc. Abilities= Weapon Mastery (Siren is well beyond a battle genius - able to master the use of war weapons in general regardless of touching them for the first time. Wielding any weapon with Mastery is something that comes as naturally for her as breathing.), Indomitable Will (Her will and ambitions were powerful enough to overwhelm even the Chain Memoria and make it submit to her, accepting Siren as its rightful Master and merging with her.), Genius Intelligence/Information Analysis (Can figure how to use new skills, branches of sorcery and its spells, fighting styles, technologies such as Auratech and otherwise complex abilities to a level beyond the one she sees in use. It goes to the extent where she may learn by so much as hearing some info about it.), Social Influencing (has been manipulating sides of the Underworld, all while heavily influencing great guilds and noble Houses --- ultimately rising more and more within the Imperial Forces and the Azoth Senate, mostly through her own wit and plans), Enhanced Senses, Power Nullification (of the Resistance Negation type with Multi-Layered Sorcery/Abilities), likely many others from several battlefields she has been through. | Curse Manipulation (learned how to cast some of Hell's Curses, such as the Mirrored Curse of the Reverse New Moon), Telepathy (learned from Serpens). |-|Misc. Resistances= Resistance to Elemental Manipulation of various kinds, and several other powers as listed here. Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Can generate this much Energy with her Lightning. Superior to Svectral, who could create a Realm containing the High Vagrant's Skyland - a mountain the size of Mt. Olympus.), has several means of bypassing conventional durability. | Large Island level+ (Was able to fight the demons of hell alongside Saya, and held off Dragnar Eridanus' power from destroying the city) | Country level (Much stronger than the likes of Gal) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Svectral or Donovan, who can react to Gal's light beams.) | Relativistic+ (Far faster than before, superior to the Warrior of Ash, who was compared to Gal's light sorcery). Speed of Light with Laseray Sorcery of Sirius. | At least Relativistic+, Speed of Light with Laseray Sorcery of Sirius. Lifting Strength: Class T (Stronger than Serpens' wing flap.) | At least Class T | Class P (Much stronger than Azure, who could hold back Death's Maw's attack) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class | Large Island Class+ | Country Class Durability: Large Mountain level (Someone's level of Energeia scales to their defensive capacity, making the person's body as resilient to damage as the destruction their powers can bring.) | Large Island level+ (Far more resilient than before. Self-Sustenance and Regeneration make her hard to kill.) | Country level Range: As far as her eye can see with Sorcery. Tens to hundreds of kilometers with her Aurament (Even the most natural of Lightning can still strike someone when the center of a storm is 10 miles - around 16 Kilometers - away and the skies are blue). Though not yet shown in this story, a Lightning user of Siren's caliber could also create, merge and control entire Supercells made even greater than a normal one. Can still control spells such as Living Sorcery when she's literally across the Ocean. Stamina: Unknown. Likely to be very high given that she is a bounty hunter who works mostly on her own - this would translate to going on assassination missions and being prepared to fight through several trained bodyguards of important figures overnight. Not to mention getting through well-guarded palaces, traps and even battlefields patrolled by entire military units of other adventurers, if need be. Her Energeia reserves are also formidable even when compared to those around the same level as her. | Inexhaustible. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Siren is a competent bounty hunter, and despite her young age has surpassed many of those who have been far longer than her out in the battlefields. Generally considered a genius by others in the same line of work, her efficiency is such that most of the time she is hired only by the most influential of figures in the kingdoms OR those pulling strings in the "dark side of it". Was considered by masters/teachers to be the most brilliant student to ever step on the prestigious academy Saya trained in, but also keeps that title in the bounty hunting line of work as a whole. Very knowledgeable in the world's lore and legends, the bestiary/monsters abilities, Auraments fortes and weaknesses. Her experience of turning the tides on entire battlefields precedes her - which is what earned her the Codename Siren: As in-verse, being in her presence soon became compared to being on a ship destined to perish on the rocks upon hearing her voice and singing to the tunes she makes. Stated she "knows the concept of trial and error" but it escapes her mind, meaning the idea of having to actually fail before learning something is borderline foreign to her thought processes. Can learn and master how to use any kind of Skill and Sorcery to a greater degree than the person she sees using, by seeing it once. Spells usually take long and intensive study for each school, sometimes years depending on one's affinity with Energeia; with Sorcery being seen as one of the harder Academic fields she may instantly learn. Figured how to cast Hell Curses by watching Kuzunoha do it against Saya even though she had absolutely no connection to the depths - also did so while under the influence of Aetherys which would mean the formula she created was even more perfect, though it was done on the spot. This along with the fact she had lived far less than the youkai (who had at the very least thousands of years to develop this power) makes such a feat theoretically impossible. Can master the use of weapons in general by handling them once, unveil magical formulas and employ skills that weren't even used against her as long as she hears enough about them. Can and has learned martial arts or complex fields of study in this world in much the same way. All in all, Siren's almost like an incarnation of the systems of merit she has a desire to uphold. Weaknesses: * None notable. Key: Base | Post-Memoria | Dominion Odyssey Standard Equipment |-|Chain Memoria= * *''Otherwise known as Memoria, the Chains of Fate.'' * Lore 1: This legendary sword once wielded by the Warrior of Ash was given to Lazarus, but it was taken from his hands by the Bounty Hunter not long after that. It used to have a seal - or according to Siren herself - multiple ones that could only be unlocked by the willpower of its owner and the weapon acknowledging them. This was a safeguard to prevent its power from being misused by... Well, someone like Siren. * Lore 2: Upon yielding its power to Siren's overwhelming will and ambitions that overcame the opposition of the sword itself, the weapon accepted her as its master despite having been taken from another. Her synchrony with it was such that this singular weapon became as a literal extension of her being. * As the Warrior of Ash has put it, the sword holds a special power. It channels the user's will, and gathers Energeia from the world according to it. To quote the man of legend: * The sword replenishes the user's reserves of Energeia in accordance to their will and control over the weapon, indefinitely. * With it, Siren also unlocked no less than five other Auraments for her to command: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Flora. |-|Others= * Umbram Umbrella - Siren's weapon of choice. Has unknown properties as of now. Was described by the narrative as "more of a spear in disguise", but it's a pretty versatile weapon and can even be used as a shield that simultaneously blocks the opponent's field of vision. It may also disrupt or mask Energeia sensing. This would normally go both ways - normally. For someone like Siren who on top of Energeia sensing can *also* feel the slightest fluctuations in atmosphere and the wind, pressure, electrical currents and potential difference as well as the electricity in the body... Several kinds of physical movement or even power-based activity can be read with ease. Depending on what her opponent plans on doing, their move may outright feel like it was telegraphed before it even started. * Indra Dress - Siren's elegant dress. Has unknown properties as of now. Notable Techniques/Attacks Lightning Aurament: * Siren's innate control is over the element of Lightning. On a more essential level, this Aurament also derives force from the Wind one. The most basic applications allow the user to generate powerful electricity or discharge lightning bolts. It may also cause complete numbing/paralysis in someone. * That said, Siren is far from basic. Other than discharging ludicrously powerful lightning bolts at will, she can outright manipulate the weather, calling upon clouds... Forming storms and even supercells if she so desires. * Other than that, she may use electricity to pull herself, others or objects at will. She can "ride the lightning" or become as one with it - it is said she reaches and travels between one battlefield to another by transforming herself into a literal lightning form. * In the fight against Rickert and Lazarus, it has been shown that she's no stranger to techniques like Body Puppetry (With her Marionette Bolt) either, which is achieved by combining her Aurament with sorcery and making it flow along the currents of One's Energeia itself, attempting a "multi-layered" form of control of the target that goes well beyond the physical level. Vanquishing Voice: * After obtaining the Chain Memoria, Siren's willpower is such that a command from her caused a large number of Youkai to be subjugated to her bidding, as if awakening a primal instinct within them. This was compared to a swarm of insects being unable to resist a Queen's command. The power of this was such that even though Saya was an experienced Bounty Hunter and the order was not directed at her, she still felt compelled to take it until Siren made her be at ease. * The narrative said this power can make one's very will null and voided. Mirrored Curse - Reverse New Moon: * A powerful curse that returns to the sender any damage or ill effect the caster has received thus far. It normally has a high cost of Energeia to use and tends to be left as a trump card to take opponents by surprise at later points in a battle. However, with the Chain Memoria in hands this weakness does not exist. Frenzy of the Damned Dance - Tatarigami's Vengeance: * A curse that amplifies the effects of any other ill effect on the opponent many times over. Does not manifest much of anything if used on its own, but is devastating if used in sequence or combination with pretty much anything else. Living Sorcery: *A branch of Sorcery which, as the name implies, focuses on creating Life. *''Spy Petrif-Eye:'' Siren's variation of the basic "Spy Eye". It's Light Sorcery, which means one must have the Light Aurament to cast it. The normal version of this sorcery generates a floating eye that moves and operates on its own. It's invisible and can freely hover around, but usually it can't go all that far from the Caster. *Her own personal formula to the sorcery is such that she can control multiple ones, even from across the Ocean. Anything that the eye gazes upon can be observed by the caster and sound is also broken down through information - thus, she can record images and conversations through it. *This sorcery's main purpose is usually surveillance. Siren's version makes it double as a weapon by "programming it" with information sorcery into having attack patterns. The eye is also granted High-Level petrification that, coming from Siren and her multi-layered skills, could become a threat even to the likes of Vlad and Lilah. *The rays these eyes fire are as fast as light, but somehow she binded the light formula with earth attributes on the essential level beyond the material --- thus they maintain their speed, with an added effect of petrification to them. *A particular Eye is not very resilient however, and a single blow from someone around her level is enough to kill it. At this point, they tend to self-destruct but not in a way that damages the environment. Presence Concealment: * In a manner akin to Serpens, Siren can nullify sound - be it from others or herself - for stealth purposes or turn herself and other things invisible. She used this to the extent where, albeit brief, the sounds and sights from her battle against Serpens herself went entirely unnoticed in the mansion. It was also used when meeting the maids in the mansion. * This ability becomes particularly dangerous in her hands after obtaining the Chain Memoria, as not even her presence or Energeia can be felt at all even with sensing. From the perception of someone like Saya, it was as though she would entirely blend with the world. UniquA * Siren is also said to have a Unique Art of her own. It is unknown as of yet just what it could be. Other Notable Victories: Saber (Meta Knight) (The Discord FC/OC Holy Grail Wars) Meta Knight's profile (Base Siren was used and speed was equalized.) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Personal Info Philosophy of Life: Amor et melle et felle est fecundissimus. (Love is rich, with both Honey and Venom). In her case, this is taken to the interpretation that every deed in life is moved by "Love/Desire" in one way or another. It can be love or a desire for a material good or for satisfaction of herself. Whatever happens to be in the way is not considered much - as long as she wants it, she'll have it. All the same, just like "love" leads someone to long for said feelings to be returned, others too long to obtain something and pursue that despite the barriers. Therefore, the many shades of Love are the source of all good and all evil - all the pain and all the pleasure in the world. The most sweet Honey and the most deadly Venom come from the same flowers. Date of Birth: November 10. Horoscope/Zodiac: Scorpio. Birthplace: Unknown. Hobbies: Seems to enjoy spending money and bounty hunting, as well as collecting rare treasures like jewels, artifacts of legend or even "rare monster drops" (sometimes, capturing the monsters themselves). There are rumors about other... "Obscure" hobbies she may have, however. Could be just something made up over her being a Mistery Genre Enthusiast, though. Values: Her own ambitions and herself (Siren can be particularly vain), the idea of Meritocracy/Merit-Based Systems. Likes: Money. To some extent is also a fan of adventurers of legend, like the Warrior of Ash. The fact that there is no shortage of stories being told about her nowadays. Particularly enjoys Gabriel's company. Liquor and cocktails. Other than that, mostly unknown. Dislikes: Those who lack will and/or drive, wasted talents - particularly those she considers wasted due to external influences, such as previous stablished ways of society and connections, has an accentuated distaste for not getting what she wants or being denied/rejected (assuming she really wants something), surprisingly is not fond of going back on her word *if* she actually gives it or makes a promise. Eye Color: Teal. Hair Color: Pale Blonde. Status: Alive and active. Previous Affiliation: Herself, normally. Paid to work for the Ur-Shanabi. Affiliation: Herself, normally. The Azoth Senate and the Imperial Forces. Facts about the character - Her character theme song should sound something like Killer by The Hoosiers. As of the second arc, I also tend to listen to "You Should see me in a Crown" by Billie Eilish as I write or plan some of her scenes. Not to mention of course Metallica's For Whom the Bell Tolls. - There are three themes that I listen to or associate with her appearances in the story so far - Infant Queen Bee from the Umineko soundtrack, Insane Aristocracy from Castlevania and Esdeath from Akame Ga Kill. - From the second arc onwards some of the songs associated with her (or her overall influence) include: * The Past and the Future (King of Fighters) * Recollections of Battle (King of Fighters) * Kneel before the Crown (Audiomachine) * Yurusenee! (Yu Yu Hakusho) * Gate Total Peril (Seiken Densetsu 3 Remix) * Dawn of Destiny (JJBA: All Star Battle) * Kare koso Saikyo/"I am the Strongest" (King of Fighters - Arranged Soundtrack) * Fanatic Waltz - 004's remix (King of Fighters) * Showdown! Those Changing their Will (Arc Rise Fantasia) * This Fight is to Change the World (Hiroyuki Sawano - Sengoku Basara) - According to Plato, there were three kinds of Sirens in Myth. One of them were the Celestial Ones, who should be under Jupiter/Zeus' orders - as pretty much everyone would know, God of the Sky and Lightning in said myths. This is a somewhat subtle reference, but it's also part of what makes the connection between her codename and Aurament a thing. - The stealth based sorcery that isolates sight and sounds is for all intents and purposes, the same kind as the one Serpens had been seen using in the forest route before. It is very subtle, but works perhaps at hinting at something... Siren's connections to Alhazred in the past, that is. Category:FateAlbane's Pages Category:Antagonists Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:EVOLVERSE Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Weather Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Improbable Weapon Users Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Plant Users Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Petrification Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Elemental Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Light Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Information Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Social Influencers